Roomies
by Lady Chipmunk
Summary: Severus is being moved to the Hellmouth. With Sirius Black.
1. Assignment

Title: Roomies  
  
Author: Lady Chipmunk  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Pairing: W/Severus, some B/Sirius  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS belongs to Joss, HP to Rowlings. No money being made here  
  
Summary: When Severus is discovered as a traitor, Dumbledore hides him in an interesting place. With Sirius Black.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a weird one. Takes place after book four, and sometime in season four of Buffy. Sorry the first chapter is kind of short.  
  
"May I ask exactly when you started hating me?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked into the scowling face of his potions master and resisted, barely, an urge to smile. "I have never and do not now hate you, Severus. Whatever would give you that notion?"  
  
"You're telling me I have to spend some undefined amount of time living as a muggle, in California no less, with Sirius Black. In the same house. It would seem that would demonstrate a certain amount of malice on your part."  
  
"Well then appearances are deceiving. You know full well I'm doing this for your own good, Severus. Now that Mr. Malfoy has discovered your less that wavering devotion to the Dark Lord, we can only assume that his father will also know shortly."  
  
"And this requires you to exile me with Black? I know I failed you, but—"  
  
"You did not fail! You have served me far better than I could have ever hoped. And that is why I am asking you to do this. First, the Hellmouth in California is the strongest known. It will interfere with anyone trying to track you, and with Voldemort's summons. However—"Dumbledore held up a hand as Snape opened his mouth to speak. "Don't interrupt. However, more importantly, you're the only one I can trust to keep Sirius safe. He's become more and more reckless, and it's only a matter of time before boredom and his own impulsive nature get him caught."  
  
"But, Albus, I can't stand the man. I'm likely to kill him myself if I'm forced to live with him."  
  
The elderly wizard dropped into the chair behind his desk and began unwrapping a butterscotch disk. "I know this will be hard for you, but we need Harry stable and safe, and losing Sirius will destroy that. And there's no one else to ask. Remus is to likely to be bowled over by his old friend, and most everyone else is busy or still convinced Sirius is a criminal."  
  
"He is, just not the one everyone thinks." Snape snapped trough clenched teeth.  
  
"That is an old issue. The matter at hand is simply that I need you to do this for me. Will you refuse me, Severus?" Dumbledore pinned the man with his gaze and waited.  
  
"No." Severus spat and then whirled on his heel and stomped out of the office.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore sighed as Fawkes moved to his shoulder and rubbed his face against the man's cheek. "That went better than expected. Now I just need to tell Sirius." 


	2. Moving In, Moving On

Sirius stood just inside the doorway and inspected what was to be his new home. He still couldn't believe he's agreed to live with Snape. He wouldn't have if Dumbledore hadn't hinted that Harry might be able to stay here for part of the summer. For that time with his godson Sirius would do just about anything. Including sharing this flat, or condo as the landlord had called it, with the slimy bastard he hated more anyone. Well, almost anyone. There was Peter.  
  
And aside from the company the place wasn't that bad really. The door opened into a small room with a golden-hued hardwood floor and off-white walls. Sirius removed his shoes before moving out of this space and into the roomy living room. The hardwood floors continued into this room, but there were colorful throw rugs to break up the space. Seating consisted of a medium brown couch with thin dark green stripes and two armchairs the color of the stripes. There was a small stone fireplace and glass doors led to a small balcony.  
  
There were two rooms off of this and a staircase going up. One room was a small half-bath painted a dusty blue. It was very small, barely larger than a walk-in closet. The other was a kitchen and breakfast area. This space had large windows and was tiled in dusky pink stone. The counters were white marble with silver and pink veins. Probably not real, but pretty all the same. He wasn't entirely sure what all of the appliances did, but that would be Snape's problem. Sirius intended to eat out. A lot. Which was almost a shame given the quaint two-person breakfast table.  
  
Looking at that set-up Sirius couldn't help noticing this was a cozy little place. Perfect for a couple. Not so great for a pair of rivals bent on avoiding each other as much as possible. He backtracked to explore the upstairs. Severus would be arriving soon and just to irk him Sirius wanted to get the better of the two bedrooms.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape was in a mood. Perhaps most of his students wouldn't have noticed as the man was generally cranky, but Hermione knew this went beyond inherent sourness.  
  
And unfortunately it was directed at her. It wasn't her fault that Dumbledore had sent her to explain muggle appliances to the men, or that Harry had tagged along to bring some of his godfather's belongings. And it really wasn't her doing that Sirius was pouting about the no-pets clause in the lease. To be fair, though, she had to agree with Professor Snape on that matter. Besides it completely blowing their disguise as muggles, the place was really too small for Buckbeak. It'd be cruel to try to wedge a hippogriff in here.  
  
Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by a string of curses from the man beside her.  
  
"Why the bloody hell won't this pixie-infested contraption work?"  
  
Hermione sighed and looked up at her professor. If you ignored the glower on his face he looked completely different. Actually, he almost looked appealing in the black slacks and dark blue collared t-shirt. It showed of the fact he was rather fit. Plus, even when you looked at his face his skin seemed less sallow with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. A change Hermione had insisted upon when he'd very nearly set his hair on fire playing with the stove.  
  
Currently he was leaning against the wall flicking the light switch up and down and getting more and more infuriated when nothing happened. Then he looked her straight in the eye and all pleasant thoughts she'd had melted in the glare he tossed at her.  
  
"You said this was how the lights worked! So, tell me, Miss Granger, why is there no light?"  
  
Hermione sighed and squared her shoulders. "Probably because you've been turning it off and on for the last twenty minutes. I think perhaps it's time to learn about changing light bulbs."  
  
***  
  
It had taken a few days, but Potter and Granger were gone and he was capable of making tea without nearly killing himself. The oven was still a bit chancy, but he'd be damned if he let Black know that. Though why he bothered was a mystery. It wasn't as though the other man had made any attempt to absorb the lessons the students had tried to impart. He just toasted his food in the fireplace and laughed when the muggle devices backfired.  
  
At least he'd stopped asking for a pet to talk to. One bloody dog in the house was enough. Even if he'd gone back to spending most of his time as a man. Perhaps especially because of that.  
  
Overall, this had been every bit the disaster he'd told Dumbledore it would be. Black insisted on irritating him in every way possible, and neither of them was well versed in muggle ways so the few excursions outside the apartment they'd made had been filled with mistakes. Severus sincerely hoped they found another grocery store in walking distance before they ran out of food. They certainly weren't going to be allowed back in the last one.  
  
Now, to make matters worse, Black wanted to get out of the house and "have some fun". Technically, this wasn't a problem. No one knew who he was here and anyone with sense in the wizarding world stayed away from the Hellmouth. Too many magical people ended up dead here.  
  
The problem was that Dumbledore had made him promise to keep on eye on Black, a sharp eye, and to keep him out of trouble. Which meant that if the obnoxious man insisted on going out, Severus had to follow. It was going to be hell when Sirius figured that part of the situation out. Or at least more hellish than it already was.  
  
Snape was contemplating throwing himself under one of those cars outside the window when Black wandered into the living room.  
  
"Hey, git. I'll see you sooner than I'd like. Don't wait up."  
  
Severus sighed. "I'm going with you."  
  
"The hell you are!" Sirius shouted. "I'm going to get away from you, you greasy—"  
  
"I'm going with you, Black. It is nighttime, we're on a Hellmouth, and neither of us is allowed to use magic. As much as I'd love to let you get yourself killed I'm obligated to keep you alive for the moment."  
  
"What do you think you can do if something attacks me? Scowl at it? I don't need your 'protection', Snape."  
  
"You really are a stupid man, aren't you? There is a certain amount of strength in numbers. You're less likely to get attacked if I come along. And if I'm wrong, hopefully I'll at least get to watch you die before I follow you." With that Severus grabbed a long black coat off the back of the couch. "Now, tell me, where exactly are we going that's worth risking your life?"  
  
Sirius growled a bit, but then answered. "A place called the Bronze. The guy at the newspaper stand said that's where people go to blow off steam."  
  
"Oh, goody. I can hardly wait." Severus drawled as they left the apartment. He made sure to lock the door behind him. 


	3. Killing Time, Demons, Vampires

It was particularly loud in the Bronze. Probably because the band playing, Revels in Apathy, was especially popular. It was a shame that Willow had decided to stay in tonight, Buffy thought, as she slid into her chair at the table where Xander and Anya sat.  
  
"Hey, Buff," Xander smiled. "How went the slayage?"  
  
Taking a sip of her soda Buffy shook her head. "Kind of dead tonight. A couple of vamps lurking in the alleyway on my way here, but that's it."  
  
"Oh well, good." Anya said. "Xander and I are going to dance now. I still think he has a crush on you and I don't--"  
  
"An," Xander interrupted. "Lets just dance, okay? I'm sure Buffy will understand without a detailed explanation."  
  
Buffy nodded as her friends headed to the dance floor and then stared into her drink. Originally, she had intended to be here with Riley tonight, but then a few days ago the bottom had fallen out of that relationship. Though she didn't want to admit it at first the guy was just too ordinary for her. She wanted something, well, she wasn't sure what, but it hadn't been Riley. So, now she was sitting her alone contemplating the mysticism of a slightly flat Coke. Maybe she should have crashed Willow's studyfest instead.  
  
Cause that would have been a load of laughs. Sure.  
  
Well, since she was here, Buffy decided, she might as well make the best of it. After all, the night was young, the vamps were dead, and she had nothing but time at the moment.  
  
She broke her staring contest with her soda and scanned the room. There had to be some unattached guy she could ask to dance.  
  
***  
  
Severus frowned as they entered the loud building. There were lots of muggles, all apparently having some sort of upright seizures brought on by the pulsating noise bouncing around the room. No one seemed to be panicking, and there were a few people just watching on the sidelines. Apparently this was a form of relaxation. This just kept on getting better.  
  
At least Sirius seemed a bit deflated. This was obviously not what he had in mind either. Perhaps he had been looking for a quieter place, like a tavern, a place perhaps where the average age of the patrons was above that of a sixth year even?  
  
"Um, well, there are a lot of people. And there's music. That is music, right?"  
  
Severus quirked a brow at him. "I would hardly describe it as such. Still, it does sound like something the Granger girl had playing when she demonstrated the device."  
  
"Which device?" Sirius asked, caught up in looking around at all of the people.  
  
Snape scowled trying to remember the name of the contraption. "I don't quite recall what she called it, but it was the one we were supposed to use to keep track of muggle news. It also played some jumble of sounds similar to this Granger insisted was music."  
  
"Oh, right. Do you think all muggles wear so little clothing? Some of these girls are positively indecent. Which means, of course, there's one redeeming quality to this place." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Why don't we find a table, Black, before you fall over your jaw or drool all over the floor." Snape snapped. The pounding of the beat in this place was giving him a headache and the light hurt his eyes. He just wanted Black to go home so he could as well. Perhaps a few drinks would help.  
  
"You know, Snape, just because a pretty girl wouldn't willingly give you directions, much less spend time with you, is no reason to spoil my fun. I don't know why you insisted on coming anyway. You're just going to sit there with your bloody scowl and scare everyone away, thereby completely ruining my fun."  
  
"If I'm fortunate." Snape waited until Black slid into one of the chairs at the small table they'd found. There was a half-empty glass on it, but appeared to be no one with a claim to the spot. Once his charge had returned to gawking like a teenager he headed to the bar.  
  
The bartender was a slender man with disproportionately large hands and hair the color of straw. He looked up as Snape approached and smiled.  
  
"Haven't seen you here before. What can I get you?"  
  
Snape just stared at the man, glowering. Really, he wasn't sure how to answer the question. He was sure this place had nothing of the quality of firewhiskey, and he was unfamiliar with muggle beverages. However, when the man swallowed and started to turn away Severus spoke.  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
The bartender nodded and poured an amber liquid into a small glass. "Double shot of scotch, no ice." The man swallowed again and Severus took the drink and scowled more deeply. "And, hey, this one's on the house."  
  
"Thank you." He drank the shot in one swallow and returned to the table with an empty glass. It didn't help.  
  
***  
  
Buffy grabbed a fresh soda from the bar as she headed back to her table. She'd found someone to dance with, and things had been fun for a while. She'd even flirted a bit. Then the guy had grabbed her ass and tried to shove his tongue down her throat. She hadn't meant to react as violently as she had, but the guy was a jerk. Still, she hoped she hadn't actually dislocated his shoulder.  
  
This night was really turning out to suck. Especially since Xander and Anya had apparently snuck off while she was dancing.  
  
And great, now it looked like someone had snatched her table she realized as she made her way through the crowd. Two someone's actually. Both male, both older, and one decidedly worth watching. He had dark hair, actually they both did. Maybe they were related? If so, Buffy could see why one was all cranky. He wasn't bad to look at but his nose was kind of on the big side, and his face looked like it would crack if he even thought about smiling. Still, his companion was a super hottie, and if they were related then cranky must get passed over a whole lot.  
  
And while she felt bad about that, it even sort of reminded her of how Willow had said she felt when Xander was interested in, well everyone that wasn't Willow, she was still going to flirt with the hottie. So she was shallow. Tonight was about fun, and she intended to have some.  
  
With that in mind she adjusted her black leather miniskirt and sashayed up to the table with her best flirtatious smile in place. "Gentlemen, I think you're in my seat.  
  
She smiled when both men looked at her and hottie's jaw dropped. The night was looking up after all. 


	4. Advice Seeking

Sirius Black was pouting. Alright, it was a bit beneath a grown man, but in this case he felt justified. After all, it was all Snape's fault. The man was just completely unreasonable. You would think he could be adult about this whole living together thing, but—  
  
"But" he thought to himself, "I'm the one pouting like a four year old. And over a girl no less. Then again, what a girl!"  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and tried to place a smile on his face. Perhaps he'd been going about this the wrong way. There was a beautiful girl interested in him, or at least he figured that's what the series of numbers she'd written out for him implied. She's certainly seemed open enough to his company when she taught him the muggle form of dancing, a recreation he sincerely doubted Dumbledore would allow at the school any time soon. Now, he just needed a little help following up on this. And Snape couldn't refuse that help forever.  
  
He'd escaped Azkaban after all. How hard could it be to get Severus Snape to explain what a phone number was and what to do with it?  
  
With that in mind Sirius wandered into the kitchen where the greasy git was brewing something on the refrigerator, or was that contraption called a stove? He never could keep the bloody things straight. Mostly because he didn't bother. After living on the run for so long it was quite easy, and less intimidating, to just ignore the conveniences this place offered.  
  
"So, Snape, I figure that as long as we absolutely must endure each other we should, you know, try to be civil. I mean really we are each other's only connection to our own world, so maybe—"  
  
"No." Snape hissed, never taking his eyes off the simmering cauldron. And why the hell was he cooking muggle food in a cauldron anyway? Sirius doubted that was the appropriate tool for the job.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No, I will not tell you how to contact that little muggle girl, a girl barely old enough to have finished school. No, I do not want to be civil with you, and no, we cannot just get along. Ever."  
  
"Now listen you slimy bastard, I didn't say we should get along. I don't like you, I don't—"  
  
"You would say anything, including that, if it meant I would get you in touch with your little strumpet, but I am not some fool to be blinded by a friendly grin. I know you, Black. And if I can make your life even a pinch less pleasant I will. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yes." Black said before he stormed out of the room.  
  
It was time to send a letter to Harry.  
  
***  
  
Willow looked up from her laptop as Buffy walked in, threw an axe in the corner, and flopped on the bed. She looked exhausted.  
  
"Bad night slaying?"  
  
"Busy at least. I don't suppose you want to blow off that paper and go out for some fun?" Buffy said with a tired grin.  
  
"Not so much with the fun at," Willow glanced at the clock, "two thirty in the morning, but I did pick up some double chocolate ice cream on my way home. It's all yours if you want it."  
  
Buffy bounced off the bed and dashed over to the mini-fridge. "You, Wills, are my god. Have I mentioned that recently?"  
  
"Well, yeah, in that you just said it and all." Willow sighed as she returned to her paper. "And have I mentioned that I hate comparative lit classes? I mean really, with all the important stuff going on in the world who cares what thematic elements Jane Austin's work share with Tolkien's lesser known novels?"  
  
"Um, not me, but I'm guessing you knew that."  
  
Willow sighed and closed her computer. "I need a break. Is there an apocalypse or something that needs research?"  
  
Buffy chuckled around the spoon in her mouth. "Only you would call that a study break, but no. All's quiet on the big bad front. Just lots of little bads running around. And speaking of bads, did—"  
  
Willow leaned against her headboard and shut her eyes. She hated to disappoint her friend. "Nope. No one with a funny name called. Sorry."  
  
Buffy sighed and plopped at the foot of Willow's bed. "It's okay." She muttered as she plucked at fuzz on the comforter. "He wasn't that cute anyway, and he was kind of old, and—"  
  
"And you really wanted him to call, huh?" Willow said as she moved to give Buffy a hug.  
  
"I did. I mean he seemed interested and all, and he was really funny when I taught him to dance. What kind of guy goes to a club and can't dance?"  
  
"Xander." Willow said matter-of-factly. Which caused Buffy to start giggling.  
  
"Thanks, Willow. I needed that. I think I'm going to hop in the shower and just get over all this. He isn't worth being all mopey-girl over."  
  
"That's the spirit, Buffy. I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to turn in."  
  
"Good night." Buffy said as she walked out the door.  
  
The minute the blond had left Willow pulled out a map and started muttering an incantation. Soon there was a single point of light on the map and Willow wrote down the address shown.  
  
"Tomorrow, Sirius Black, you and I are going to have a chat about the importance of coffee." 


	5. Coffee Break

Willow stood outside the door to the condo and took several deep breaths. She was a little surprised to actually find herself here. Yes, it was her plan to come, talk to this guy, find out why he hadn't called Buffy, but ever since Oz had left her more daring plans often died before the implementation stage.  
  
But not this one. She was here, she was going to knock on the door, and she was going to get answers. Buffy deserved a nice guy, and this was the one she wanted, though how nice he could be if he hadn't bothered to call was something to be considered, and maybe he was actually some sort of serial killer or demon or something. Except Buffy would have sensed if he was a demon, she had known her roommate was, and—  
  
And she needed to knock on the door or she'd be out here lost in mental babble until dark when a vampire made her dinner.  
  
Okay, so just knock. Easy. Willow reached out and remembering Buffy's disappointment the night before knocked sharply on the door. And she could hear footsteps approaching too, which was a good sign except this person was practically stomping, and she wasn't sure if she could handle an angry someone right off the bat.  
  
Then the door was open and, without even looking up she was off on her rampage. "You know I really don't understand guys like you! I mean a nice, pretty, smart, okay she doesn't always show it, but Buffy is smart, girl gives you her phone number and you don't even have the courtesy to call to say 'sorry, not really interested'. Does that make sense? I think not, and besides how do you know you're not interested if you don't even try, and honestly coffee, not a bad way to find out. Safe, noncommittal, public. What more do you want? What's the harm in a little cup of coffee? Okay, maybe not with me 'cause I get hyper and stuff, but Buffy, Buffy's a regular pro of a coffee drinker. So, you should ask her cause she wants you too, really, and I don't understand why you wouldn't."  
  
Willow paused to take several deep breaths and looked up. What she saw was a rather tall, pale man with long black hair and a somewhat stunned expression on his face. He looked like he couldn't decide whether to frown, laugh, or shut the door in her face. More importantly he did not match the description Buffy had given of her dream man. Whoops.  
  
Willow smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Um, I'm guessing your not Sirius Black, huh?"  
  
"No," the man said, and Willow noticed he had a voice like hard candy. There was nothing soft in it, but it made your mouth water anyway. "I am not."  
  
"Well, um, do you think you could give him my message? Tell him he should call Buffy." Willow was beginning to become uncomfortable as this man just kept staring at her like she was an interesting specimen or something. It made her nervous. "Though if he's all British like you, he could ask her for tea instead. I mean she doesn't really like tea much, but there's always cocoa. Does he like cocoa?"  
  
"I have no idea. Will that be all?"  
  
Willow swallowed. Mystery guy had decided on frowning it seemed, and he was really, really good at it. She should just go. She turned to do just that when she realized she was no closer to an answer than before she came here. This guy didn't seem inclined to pass along her message and she hadn't talked to Sirius. All of that humiliation really shouldn't be for nothing.  
  
"Actually, no, I was—"  
  
"Snape," a voice came from inside, "I think the microwave is broken. There's water everywhere. And who's at the door anyway?"  
  
Willow almost laughed at the expression of pure exasperation that the man in front of her had on his face. It was the same look she'd seen on overburdened mothers when their kids ran wild in public places. It seemed completely out of place on this Snape guy. And that was an unfortunate name. Hopefully, it wasn't his first name. Though if he was like Giles his first name could be worse, and how exactly did a microwave flood anyway?  
  
Only one way to find out. Willow called out to Snape, who was retreating inside. "May I come in?" He shot a withering glance over his shoulder, but she heard the second voice say, "If you know anything about microwaves, come on in."  
  
So she did.  
  
***  
  
Snape was furious. What the bloody hell was Black thinking inviting this stranger, a muggle, inside? Especially when he had broken yet another appliance in his bid to 'help' with the housework. Severus had told him to leave everything alone, but no, he just had to experiment. Now they had a broken dishwasher, which he himself had never quite mastered, and a babbling girl who apparently knew something about microwaves. And wasn't it going to be fun trying to explain how Sirius could get the two confused! Or why he'd run the bloody machine with the door open in the first place.  
  
At least the girl was quiet. What type of human being could speak like that? It was amazing...annoying. It was annoying. As was everything else about this assignment.  
  
Well, this mess wasn't his problem. She came to see Black and he could explain everything. But, first, the dishwasher needed to be repaired.  
  
Or shut off as he discovered as he made it to the kitchen. For some reason Black had turned it on while the door was still open. Severus shut it off and shut the door.  
  
He glared at Black on the other side of the kitchen. "You know where the towels are. I'll be upstairs." And with that he stormed out.  
  
***  
  
Willow barely got out of the way as Snape turned on his heel and left the room. Was he always so cranky, or was it just her? Maybe her babbling got on his nerves?  
  
Regardless she was now standing in a small puddle and looking at the man she'd come to see. "So, um, want help cleaning up?"  
  
"Sure." The man responded, "I'm Sirius Black, by the way. You are?"  
  
"Willow Rosenberg. Why don't you grab some towels and then you can tell me why you never called Buffy. And what the dishwasher had to do with the microwave." She added as an afterthought.  
  
He nodded and dashed into a room she assumed was the bathroom. When he came out he tossed her a fluffy orange towel and started cleaning up with a lime green one of his own.  
  
"So," Sirius said with a grin, "what order would you like those questions in? And I apologize if Severus was rude at all. He's just like that."  
  
"Severus? I think I'd be rude with a name like that too. And I want to know why you didn't call Buffy first. I mean, I know it's a little rude barging in here and demanding answers and—"  
  
"Not at all. She's obviously your friend and you care about her. Nothing wrong in that. Fact is, I couldn't get our phone to work. As you might have noticed we've been having some appliance trouble. Which is the answer to your other question actually. I misspoke. Everything has been breaking, and the microwave was the last one, and it was on the fritz for a while. So, when I called for Severus it just slipped out."  
  
"Oh." Willow said. That all made sense. Sort of. "Well, is your phone working yet?"  
  
"Not quite. Should be fixed in a few days. Would you tell Buffy I'm sorry to keep her waiting?"  
  
"I could, or you could tell her yourself. She'll be at the Bronze tonight. You could meet her there. You could even bring your roommate so he wouldn't feel left out."  
  
"Snape isn't really a social person. I doubt he'd want to come."  
  
Willow nodded. That made sense, but she really didn't want this guy out at night alone. It just wasn't safe. Maybe Buffy could walk him home? But if something came up that might not be possible, and usually something came up. "Well, that may be but I think you should bring him anyway. There are some bad elements in the neighborhood, and company is good for walking at night. You are walking, right? I didn't see a car."  
  
Sirius nodded. "If it makes you feel better I'll ask him. But, speaking of walking after dark, it's getting late, and if it's not safe..."  
  
"Right, I should go. It was nice meeting you, Sirius."  
  
"You too, Willow."  
  
She walked to the door, but called after her, "Hey, Sirius, do you like hot chocolate?"  
  
"Quite a bit, why?"  
  
"No reason." She replied.  
  
She walked home rather quickly. It wasn't so late that she was in danger, but she had to get back in time to convince Buffy to go to the Bronze tonight. 


	6. Mysteries Discovered

"So why are we here again?" Buffy kept asking her red-haired friend. It wasn't like Willow to insist on Bronzing. Usually Xander or Buffy herself did that.  
  
"To have fun?"  
  
Buffy nodded. Something was up here. Willow was trying too hard to be innocent. And the strange lack of Xander and Anya being invited had also not gone unnoticed.  
  
"Wills, is there something you need to tell me?"  
  
"What?" Willow replied sounding a bit startled. "Why would I need to tell you anything? It's not like I did something you'd be mad about."  
  
Which, Buffy thought, was a sure sign she had, in fact, done something. "And this something you didn't do, Willow, if you had done it, would be what?" Buffy tapped her fingers against the table while she watched Willow struggle for an answer.  
  
"Um, well, it most definitely wouldn't include having gone to Sirius Black's house and—"  
  
"Willow! I can't believe you did that! It's bad enough he never called, but now I look like the most desperate person ever, and—"  
  
"His phone is busted."  
  
"What?"  
  
"His phone, it isn't working. That's why he didn't call. So, I invited him to meet you here tonight instead. Are you mad?"  
  
Buffy had a second to register the scared look on her friend's face before she wrapped the other girl in a fierce hug. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll take that as a no then." Willow said.  
  
After the grand confession was out of the way Willow and Buffy chatted easily about school, Xander, the latest apocalypse, whatever came up. It was a nice change from the hurried conversations they'd had after patrols or between classes, and Buffy found she was glad to have come even without the Sirius factor.  
  
Then she heard his voice behind her, in fact, he had spoken almost directly in her ear. She should have known Sirius was there by Willow's grin.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't call, Buffy, but would you care to dance?"  
  
She was out of her seat in less than a second and leading the older man to the dance floor. She stopped halfway there though and glanced back at Willow. Should she really just leave her friend there all alone?  
  
The question became moot though because Willow shot her a big smile and a thumbs up. Buffy smiled back and started dancing. She didn't intend to stop for quite a while.  
  
***  
  
Willow watched Buffy lead her latest infatuation away and resisted the urge to sigh. She felt a little silly feeling abandoned when she'd arranged this in the first place, but it had been nice to talk to Buffy again. Lately they rarely had time for more than a hurried conversation. Still, Buffy had looked thrilled when she heard Sirius's voice and Willow wasn't going to begrudge her even the slightest happiness. So, when the blond turned and looked at her questioningly, Willow was touched by the consideration, and unhesitatingly smiled and gave Buffy a thumbs up.  
  
Which meant now she was sitting here alone. It wasn't really that big a deal. She'd spent lots of time just sitting here, at this very table, while Buffy and Xander danced, or Oz played. Nothing new really.  
  
So why did she suddenly feel like a third wheel?  
  
Willow shook her head. This was ridiculous. She'd come here with a mission, which had been accomplished. Now she could either kick back and relax or leave a note for Buffy and head home. Heck, maybe she could even stop at the ice cream shop on the way. Nothing like a little Butter Pecan to end the night on a high note.  
  
It was a good plan, some ice cream, a little gloating over her good deed. There was just one hitch. Severus Snape was slumped over his drink at a table near the door. And Willow had asked Sirius to bring him.  
  
At the time her reasoning had been sound. Sirius shouldn't be out at night alone. It's just she hadn't considered that coming would leave Severus sulking alone. Not that one usually sulked with people, well Xander sometimes, but that wasn't usual. Severus needed company, and it was Willow's fault he didn't have any.  
  
So, there was only one thing she could do.  
  
"Um, hi. Remember me?" she said as she slid into the seat across from him.  
  
***  
  
Severus looked up as a voice reached him. It seemed the annoying little redhead was back.  
  
"Yes," he responded to her question, "I remember you quite well. You're the one responsible for me being back at this abysmal place."  
  
"Um, well, yes, but I just wanted your friend to be safe. I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to him and all."  
  
Severus restrained a slight chuckle at that thought. Not want anything to happen to Black indeed. Only every other second. "It is generally unwise to make assumptions."  
  
He watched confusion etch itself on the girl's face. "You don't like him?"  
  
Severus took a deep breath. To her it must have seemed an innocent question, but it was one that related to a long past and could lead to questions he'd rather not answer. Like why he lived with a man he hated. "We have had our differences in the past."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm sorry that you got dragged here. Especially since it looks like Buffy's going to make sure your friend gets home safe."  
  
"What makes you say that?" And why do you think she could? Severus added to himself. Buffy certainly seemed to be just another girl, perhaps even flightier than most. Nothing to inspire such confidence in the redhead sitting with him.  
  
"Well, I know her, and she's kind of smitten. She hasn't looked that way in awhile, but it still shows. So, she'll probably keep him out late and then walk him home."  
  
There was something more going on here Severus realized. This same girl, Willow, he reminded himself, had been adamant that Black not be out at night alone. She showed none of that concern for her friend. Either she really didn't like Buffy much or there was more to the blond than showed on the surface.  
  
Severus had always loved solving mysteries, and with nothing else to do in this forsaken town it seemed he finally had something of interest to explore. He just needed to figure out where to start.  
  
"So, Willow," he said, trying to keep his voice as friendly as he knew how, "tell me about Buffy. After all, she is going to be dating my roommate it appears." 


	7. Phone Calls and Lunch Dates

Willow was in the kitchen baking cookies for another spell gone awry, this one leaving Giles with purple hair, when Xander called to her from the living room.  
  
"Hey, Wills, there's some guy on the phone for you."  
  
"For me? Who is it?"  
  
"Like I said, some guy. How should I know?"  
  
Willow shrugged and wiped her hands on a towel as she went to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Miss Rosenberg, this is Severus Snape." His dark, silky voice was unchanged by the phone lines, and she'd have known who it was even without him saying so.  
  
Now she just had to find out what he wanted. When they'd talked at the Bronze last week all he'd been interested in Buffy, and Willow had no intention of getting involved in that little love triangle. Especially since she kind of liked Severus with his dry, barbed humor and unrelenting sarcasm. She didn't want to see him hurt anyway, and that's where this was headed because Buffy was completely smitten with Sirius.  
  
"Um, hi. You can call me, Willow, you know."  
  
"Alright, Willow, then. I was wondering if you might not be free tomorrow evening. Black mentioned that he and Buffy were going out of town with those other friends of yours."  
  
"Xander and Anya?" Willow felt her brow crease. Tomorrow was her birthday, and while no one had mentioned anything specific recently, there had been some discussion of having a party or something. Maybe Severus was mistaken?  
  
"I believe those were the names, yes."  
  
"Um, Severus, oh, can I call you that? I mean, you didn't actually say—"  
  
"Severus is fine, though most just call me Snape if they are referring to me at all." "Oh, okay. Anyway, are you sure it's tomorrow? Cause we all kind of had plans and I'm sure they'd have told me if this other thing was going on."  
  
"I had thought he said this weekend. He's been babbling like a moron about it for a few days."  
  
"Oh. Well, um, let me ask Xander. Can I call you back?"  
  
"Certainly. Do you have the number?"  
  
"Yeah, Buffy posted it by the phone."  
  
"I'll look forward to hearing from you then." And then there was the sound of a disconnected line. He'd hung up. Not one for all the frills of society. But, Willow had already gathered that from their earlier conversation.  
  
She put the phone down and plopped down on the couch next to Xander. He was watching some movie and munching on popcorn.  
  
"So, Xand," she said trying to sound normal. "What are you and Anya up to this weekend? Anything special?"  
  
"Um, no." he replied looking startled. "Why would we be doing anything special? Or at all?"  
  
"Well don't you usually go out on Friday night?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Of course. But, you know, nothing special."  
  
"So nothing involving Buffy or a trip then?" Willow said this as Xander took a gulp of his soda. She had her answer when he started choking. Either they were planning a surprise party or they'd made other plans. There was one way to find out.  
  
"So, I'll take that as a yes. What's going on?"  
  
"Wills, why would something be going on? It's just this thing. No big deal."  
  
"If it's no big deal why didn't anyone tell me about it? Is it something I'm not allowed to know about or something?"  
  
"Um, no. Not really. See, the thing is, it's a sort of long party. It's just...It's a couples' thing, and we didn't want you to feel bad cause you're not, you know, in a couple, so we all just decided not to mention it at all."  
  
Willow took a deep breath. "So you and Buffy are going to this "couples' thing" tomorrow with Sirius and Anya?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, are you, Buffy, and I going to hang out beforehand?"  
  
She watched Xander frown. "I don't think there'll be time. It's a weekend trip sort of thing. We're leaving pretty early. We can hang out when we get back on Sunday though."  
  
"You weren't going to tell me you guys were going to be gone all weekend? What? You thought I just wouldn't notice my roommate and best friend weren't around?"  
  
Xander smiled sheepishly. "I guess we didn't really think about it. I mean Anya just won the tickets for the on the radio, it's a weekend party on a ship by the way, a few days ago. I guess we just got excited and didn't think it through."  
  
"Oh. This is a big deal to you guys, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Xander said with a big grin. Then he apparently caught on that Willow might be upset. "But, if it's a problem, I can talk to Anya. Maybe we can sell our tickets. She might get mad, I don't want you to feel like we were excluding you or abandoning you. You're my bestest bud. You know that, right?"  
  
Willow forced a smile into place. "Sure do. And it's not a problem. It looks like I have plans for tomorrow anyway, and there's a paper due Wednesday I can get done."  
  
"Thanks, Wills. You're the greatest."  
  
Willow didn't say anything, just returned the offered hug. It looked like she'd be calling Severus back. She might be spending her birthday listening to him ask about Buffy, but it was better than spending it alone.  
  
***  
  
Snape had been a bit surprised when Willow actually did call him back, but not so much so that he'd failed to set up concrete plans. They'd arranged to meet for lunch at a small place Willow preferred. Which worked wonderfully for him since it was more informal than he'd hoped. It should give him plenty of time to get the girl to talk. And, since he'd wasn't convinced his rather unused conversational skills would be enough, he'd also sent an owl for some of the relaxation potion he'd had the students make. It should make her more inclined to speak freely around him.  
  
The weekend was looking like a very good one. Sirius was going to be gone, his annoying little girlfriend wouldn't be around to irritate him either, and Willow would likely solve the mystery that surrounded that same girlfriend.  
  
Snape folded himself into one of the chairs near the fire with a sigh. He'd still rather be back in his dungeons, but if he had to be here then this was the way he preferred it. And, as a bonus, for all her babbling, the Willow girl was remarkably intelligent. He'd even found himself enjoying her observations about the world during their conversation. So, all in all, he was looking at a less than miserable day tomorrow.  
  
Of course, Black had to walk in with Buffy at that moment and ruin everything.  
  
"Hey, git, you look a bit less sour than usual. Did you kick someone's puppy?"  
  
Severus sneered at Sirius. "Hardly, though if I do kick a dog I'm sure you'll be the very first to know."  
  
Sirius growled slightly. "I am so glad I don't have to put up with you all weekend."  
  
"I assure you the feeling is mutual." Snape replied flatly. "Did you want something other than to make a nuisance of yourself?"  
  
"As if there was anything you could offer—"  
  
"Actually," Buffy spoke up, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."  
  
Sirius started to object but Severus just raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Indeed. And what would this favor entail?"  
  
"Well, Sirius and I are leaving really early tomorrow, and I borrow a book from a guy named Giles that I think Willow wanted, so I was hoping you could give it to her for me."  
  
"And you can't do this tonight because? You do live with her, do you not?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah, but I was going to stay with my mom tonight, sort of a family night, and, well, to be honest, I sort of don't want to tell Willow about the trip and she might ask."  
  
Severus watched Sirius gape at his girlfriend. "Willow doesn't know? Why ever not?"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "She went through a pretty bad break up a couple months ago, and it seemed kind of not nice to gush about a romantic weekend when she's still feeling lonely."  
  
"But won't she notice you're not there? Isn't she going to worry?"  
  
Severus smirked slightly. "I doubt that. She seemed quite aware of your plans when I spoke to her on the phone."  
  
"She knows!" Buffy shrieked at the same time that Sirius exclaimed, "You called Willow?"  
  
"Yes to both questions." Snape replied. "And I will give her the book tomorrow if you wish."  
  
Sirius seemed to be in shock. "You're going to actually go out of your way to do a favor for my girlfriend?"  
  
"Hardly." Snape snapped. "I'm meeting Willow for lunch anyway, and I assure you that it is more for her benefit than yours that I'm even agreeing at all."  
  
"Oh." Sirius replied faintly as Buffy handed the book over. 


	8. Realizations and Pasta

Author's Note: No idea if there is a canon date for Willow's birthday. I couldn't find it if there is, so I had to make one up. Hope that's okay with everyone. (And I apologize to anyone who speaks Italian for my restaurant name. I don't speak it so it's probably mangled hopelessly). (  
  
Buffy knew she should be enjoying herself. After all, here she was with an incredible guy and some of her good friends on a dream ship. Yet, she couldn't quite shake the feeling she was missing something. Maybe it was just guilt about Willow. Buffy had hoped to scrounge up an extra ticket for the redhead, but there just hadn't been one to be had. And really this was designed to be for couples. Willow probably would have felt uncomfortable. At least that's what Buffy and Xander kept telling each other. Which Buffy knew meant they both felt guilty for leaving their friend behind.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that it wasn't until he took her in his arms that Buffy realized Sirius was back from putting their bags away in the cabin they'd share for the weekend.  
  
"Is something wrong, Buffy?" Sirius said.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Just thinking about Willow. I feel bad leaving her behind. But, Xander said she took it really well."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me. Willow seems like that type of girl. Really understanding and all."  
  
"Yeah, she is. I wish she could have been here. She'd have liked this view."  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. She might have felt left out. All of the activities are for pairs. Who would she have brought?"  
  
Buffy just shrugged. "We could have found someone. Maybe Severus could have come with her."  
  
"Snape?" Sirius barked. "She'd have been better off alone. He's not exactly pleasant company."  
  
Buffy turned so that she could look Sirius in the eyes. "He wouldn't hurt her, would he?"  
  
She felt Sirius's arms tighten around her. "I don't think he's do anything to her physically, if that's what you're asking. He might hurt her feelings though. He's, well he can be fairly harsh on people. Why?"  
  
"I worry. I mean he said he was having lunch with her, and you keep making these comments about him that made me wonder." Buffy laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I don't want anything bad to happen to her. She's been through a lot with Oz leaving."  
  
"Oz?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Her ex-boyfriend. He left her after cheating with some other girl. It's more complicated than that, but those are the basics. It hurt her pretty bad."  
  
Sirius nodded. "I doubt that Snape would be in any position to cause that sort of pain. Though I am surprised that he asked her to lunch. I don't know what exactly he's up to there."  
  
"Couldn't he just, I don't know, enjoy her company or something?"  
  
Sirius laughed. "Snape doesn't enjoy anyone's company, Buffy. He—"  
  
But Buffy didn't get to find out what Sirius was going to say because at that moment Xander dashed up the stairs and nearly knocked them overboard.  
  
"Buff, is there any way to get off this ship?"  
  
"Xander, I think you're overreacting." Anya said as she grabbed his arm. "People spend lots of money to be on this ship, and we shouldn't just give it up."  
  
"This is Willow, An. I don't care about money; I don't care about this trip. I can't believe we forgot about Willow!"  
  
"Xander," Buffy nearly shouted. "What about Willow? Is she in some kind of trouble?"  
  
"Huh?" Xander said, finally seeming to come out of his panic haze a little. "Trouble? No. But, Buff, it's the sixteenth!"  
  
Buffy frowned. Xander said that like it was important. Like she should know what it meant. The sixteenth.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as everything finally fell into place. "Oh my god! It's the sixteenth? Today?"  
  
"Yeah." Xander said in his apocalypse tone.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sirius said, "but what is going on? Why is the date so important."  
  
"Because," Buffy replied as she felt the tears come, "it's Willow's birthday. And we forgot."  
  
"Now," Xander said, "we're here, trapped on a ship, completely unable to grovel for forgetting."  
  
"What are we going to do, Xand?" Buffy said.  
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around her. "You can't do anything now but enjoy the trip. They're certainly not going to turn the boat around now. I doubt Willow would want you to be miserable all weekend either. So, we'll all have fun, and when we get back we can throw a party for her. Lavish her with gifts, and apologize profusely. I'm sure it'll be okay."  
  
Buffy nodded. "You're right, but when we get back I'm going to do some serious begging for forgiveness."  
  
"Right there with you, Buff." Xander said.  
  
Anya took Xander's hand. "Fine, but now I think we should go to our cabin. I want—"  
  
"Anya!" The other three said in unison.  
  
***  
  
Willow stood in front of the mirror and sighed. No matter what outfit she tried it just didn't seem right for this situation. What did one wear to a not-a-lunch-date with the guy you might have a crush on even though he was interested in your roommate? Jeans and a t-shirt seemed too unimpressive, a skirt was too dressy, anything from Buffy's closet was too Buffy. What had she been thinking when she agreed to this?  
  
Fortunately, before she could have a complete wardrobe meltdown the phone rang. Hopefully it was Severus canceling. Except that she really didn't want that either.  
  
"Hello." She said when she finally got up the nerve to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello, Willow. Happy Birthday."  
  
"Thanks, Giles. I didn't think anyone remembered."  
  
"Of course, I remembered, and I'd hoped that you would join me to celebrate since Buffy and Xander are rather foolishly out of town."  
  
"I don't mind really, well, okay, I do, but this trip was a big deal and they couldn't exactly reschedule it. I'm sure if they could have they'd be here and—"  
  
"Yes, Willow, that is all well and good, but since they are not here would you like to come over here? I could try to bake a cake perhaps?"  
  
"That's sweet, Giles, but I sort of already have plans this afternoon. I'm meeting a friend at Buono Cibo for lunch. Maybe we could do it later. Like a dinner thing? And I could make the cake."  
  
"You will do no such thing. If we're celebrating later I can buy one instead. Really that works out quite well. I'll see you this evening. Around seven perhaps?"  
  
"Sure, Giles. That'd be great. And...well thanks. Again. This means a lot to me."  
  
"You are most welcome, Willow. I'll see you tonight."  
  
They exchanged good-byes and Willow put the phone down feeling much better than she had minutes before. Suddenly the clothes didn't seem so important. Sure, she kind of like Severus, but it no longer felt like one mistake would ruin her entire birthday. It was going to be okay.  
  
***  
  
Severus arrived at the café a bit early. It appeared to specialize in pastas and salads. There was very little red meat on the menu and a rather extensive wine list. It was probably quite popular for dinner dates, but seemed nearly empty at this time of day.  
  
Since he had a choice of seating he made sure to choose a small booth that was in a less crowded section of the restaurant. He was hoping that the seclusion would prompt Willow to talk more freely. To that end he also chose, with the help of the waiter, a selection of wines to be served with the meal. He wasn't entirely sure Willow drank, but if not he might be able to persuade her to half a glass as a favor. The alcohol would cover the taste of the potion better than soda or coffee.  
  
With all of his preparations made he simply needed the girl to arrive. Severus was surprised to find himself nervous about this. While it certainly was not a date, the idea that she would simply not come still filled him with a particular type of dread. Not that he would blame her, though she hardly seemed the type to do so. Who honestly would want to spend more time than necessary with him? It was not something he encouraged in people anyway. So it would not be a surprise if she did not show up.  
  
But no. He could see her speaking to the waiter now. He was relieved to find he had not overdressed in his black slacks and dark gray silk shirt. She herself was wearing a long black skirt with a matching tank top under a sheer green long-sleeved blouse. While it did look rather fetching on her lean frame was picking at the sleeves. Perhaps she was considering leaving before she had to go through with this?  
  
Then the waiter was showing her to the table and she smiled". Severus smiled back and waited for her to slide into the other side of the booth.  
  
"Well, Willow," the waiter said with a smile, "here you are. And happy birthday."  
  
Willow looked surprised. "How did you know it was my birthday?"  
  
"Mr. Giles called. He wanted to make sure you got your free dessert. Now what can I get you to drink?"  
  
Severus took this opportunity to get help his plan come to fruition. "Would you mind joining me for a glass of wine, Willow?"  
  
She looked up at him from the menu. "I'd like to but they won't let me here. I'm not old enough, I mean, I'm well, not twenty-one yet and—"  
  
"Of course. My mistake." Severus mentally chided himself for forgetting how young the girl was. Of course, she couldn't drink.  
  
The waiter though came to his rescue. "We have some very nice non- alcoholic wines if you'd like to try one of those."  
  
"Um, okay." Willow said. "That sounds good. Um, just bring me something close to whatever he's drinking." Willow said gesturing to Severus's wine glass.  
  
"Certainly. I'll be right back."  
  
"So," Severus said once the waiter left, "today is your birthday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you had time on such a day to spend with me?"  
  
"It's not like anyone else wanted to be around me. Well, Giles, but I didn't know that. And, oh, I didn't mean that you were a last resort! I like talking to you. Really, I do!"  
  
"I assure you, Willow, I took no offense. Actually I'm surprised that you didn't have those friends of yours to occupy you though. You and Buffy at least seem quite close."  
  
"We are usually. Things have just been a little busy, and then that trip came up and that's not something that could be rescheduled."  
  
Severus waited while the waiter placed Willow's drink on the table. While Willow studied the menu he took her glass and under the guise of smelling the wine slipped the relaxation potion into the drink. Now he just needed it to have been properly made and for her to take it. 


	9. Revelations

Willow was feeling a little light-headed. She was kind of wondering if they hadn't given her the wrong wine actually. Everything seemed distant, like she was an observer in her own body rather than in control.  
  
But she hadn't been drinking the wine for long. Maybe a half an hour. Their food hadn't even arrived yet. Then again maybe that was the problem. If they had given her the wrong wine then the fact that she hadn't eaten would make the effects stronger. And the one time she had tried alcohol it had hit her pretty hard. She didn't have much tolerance.  
  
She should probably say something about the fact that she was apparently slightly drunk, but she didn't want to cut the lunch short. And she really didn't want to let Severus know one glass of wine had done this to her. He already seemed to think of her as a kid, which was definitely not the opinion she wanted him to have.  
  
And the food was here. That would help, and she could ask for some water. Then she wouldn't have to drink anymore. If she ate slowly she should be fine to get to home and take a shower before dinner at Giles's.  
  
"Willow?" she heard Severus say, and he sounded concerned. Oh goddess, he'd been talking to her and she hadn't even noticed! She had to say something!  
  
"Yes, Severus?" she managed to get out. It didn't even sound like her voice was slurred so maybe she could pull this off after all.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem a bit pale?"  
  
Willow shook her head a little to clear it. "I'm fine. Maybe just a little faint. I haven't eaten yet today though so that makes sense."  
  
"Ah." Severus replied. "You should start eating then rather than just staring at your food."  
  
Willow frowned at the caustic tine he'd used. Did he always have to be so cold? Well, it didn't make the statement any less true.  
  
She and Severus ate in silence for a few minutes before she could think of anything else to say. "So, how's the food?" And that was so not the stimulating icebreaker she was looking for, darn it.  
  
"It's quite good actually. Better than I was expecting certainly. How is yours?"  
  
"Good. The food is always pretty good here."  
  
"You come here often then?"  
  
"Yeah," Willow said. "Not as much recently but I used to come at least once a week. Everyone that works here knows my name and everything."  
  
"I see." Severus said in what to Willow sounded almost like purr. How did he get his voice to do that? "And does Buffy also like this place?"  
  
Willow felt like growling. Of course that voice would be because he was thinking of Buffy. She usually wasn't this angry about people being attracted to her friend. It wasn't really Buffy's fault, but right now it annoyed her to no end. And she wasn't really in a good state to deal with those feelings.  
  
"Tell me, Severus, what's the big deal with Buffy anyway?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" he said.  
  
"Well, I mean I know she's pretty and all, but it's kind of ridiculous that with her dating your roommate, a man you have nothing in common with as far as I can tell, you'd have a crush on her." And oh my god, Willow thought, why did I just say that?  
  
Severus seemed just as surprised, or at least Willow assumed that was why he was now choking on his food. "You think I have a...a crush. On Buffy? Where would you get such a preposterous idea. I can barely stand the little twit."  
  
"Hey!" Willow said indignantly, "she is NOT a twit. And what else was I supposed to think? She's the only thing you ever want to talk about.  
  
"Willow—"Severus tried to interrupt.  
  
"No, I'm not done! I know it's not because you're worried about Sirius. It's quite clear you two can't stand each other. Which, come to think of it, is weird since you apparently chose to live together, but that's not the point. The point is that every time I talk to you all you want to know is something about Buffy!"  
  
"Are you quite finished making a scene now, Willow?" Severus said.  
  
Willow bowed her head. What had prompted her to just say all of that? Was it the alcohol? "I think so." Was all she managed to say with her thoughts so jumbled.  
  
"Good. Now, I want to make it very, very clear that I am in no way interested in Sirius's girlfriend. Do you believe me?"  
  
Willow thought for a moment. Severus had managed not to sound cranky when he said that, just like he was explaining something to a small child. And did she believe him? Not really.  
  
"No."  
  
She watched Severus take a deep breath before hissing through his teeth, which she could almost hear grinding, "Why not?"  
  
"Cause like I said, she's all you talk about. I know what it feels like to be pumped for information. You're not the first to try to use me to get close to Buffy."  
  
Now he was closing his eyes. Willow wasn't sure why he was getting so upset. Sure, maybe confronting him like this hadn't been her best idea, it wasn't even an idea really, she just sort of did it without thinking. Still, it was the truth and it's not like she'd been insulting him.  
  
"Willow, I—"He stopped and it looked to Willow like he was debating what to say. "I don't approve of Sirius's relationship with Buffy for a number for a number of reasons, but none of them are because I want her for myself. She is certainly not the type of girl I'd choose to pursue."  
  
"Then why are you always asking about her, huh? I know we don't really know each other that well, I mean we haven't talked a lot, but when we do you always ask about Buffy. Why can't you ever ask about me?" Willow felt her jaw drop. She so did not just say that. This could not be happening to her. Why did her mouth just insist on saying everything she was thinking?  
  
"You want me to ask about you, Willow?" Severus said with a quirked brow. "What do you want me to ask exactly?"  
  
Willow closed her eyes and bit her tongue. She had to control this impulse to blurt out everything that came to mind. This hadn't happened the last time she drank, not even close. Sure, she'd gotten a little emotional, but this, this almost felt like a compulsion. But that couldn't be right. She'd have felt something if someone put a spell on her. Unless it happened when they were fighting the demon the other night. Maybe some mystical blood property thing? She'd have to ask Giles.  
  
"Willow?" Severus said, and again it sounded like he was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Hmm." She managed still mostly lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Are you sure you're well? You seem distracted."  
  
"Um, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about something I needed to talk to Giles about."  
  
"That reminds me. Buffy gave me a book she said she borrowed from this Giles person. She seemed to think you'd want it." Severus said as he handed her the tome that had apparently been sitting on the booth next to him.  
  
Willow was reaching for the book when Severus asked the most difficult question yet. "Tell me, Willow, why would you, much less Buffy, have any interest in an encyclopedia of demon mythology anyway?"  
  
Willow was so taken off guard by the question she didn't speak. She just answered. "It's easier for Buffy to kill them if we know what weaknesses to look for." The second the words were out of her mouth she knew she had to get out of there. There was no way she'd have revealed something like that without external influences. And it finally occurred to her why Severus was so interested in Buffy.  
  
She jumped out of her seat. "What the hell did you do to me?"  
  
"Willow, I have no idea—"  
  
"Bull. You've been trying all along to get information about the Slayer and you did something so I'd finally tell you. I can't believe I was so stupid!"  
  
"I assure you that I—"But she didn't wait to find out what excuses he'd offer. At the least he'd arranged to get her drunk but more likely he'd drugged her in some way. Gods, he could have poisoned her for all she knew. She had to get to Giles.  
  
They were potentially in a lot of trouble. 


End file.
